Adi Gallia
Adi Gallia was a Tholothian Correlian Jedi Master on the Jedi High Council. A member of a noble family on her homeworld, Gallia wears a traditional headress as a sign of this heritage.The quiet and determined member of the Jedi Council, Master Gallia is always willing to lend a hand when called upon. An excellent pilot and swordswoman, Gallia's skills are needed when her fellow Jedi are trapped behind the enemy lines. Clone Wars Battle of Geonosis During the battle, Adi Gallia lead the orbital strike force which cleared the way for Mace Windu's ground attack team to infiltrate the arena. However while Master Windu's forces were devasted by the droids the pilots under her command were easily able to blast the Seperatist forces out of air with little to no casualties. Battle of Salecumi When Eeth Koth was captured by General Grievous and his fleet, the Jedi Order sent Jedi Masters Adi Gallia, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker on the rescue mission with the 501st legion. While Obi-Wan Kenobi with Commander Cody arrived at Salecumi in a Republic Cruiser as a diversion, Adi Gallia and Anakin Skywalker arrived in a Jedi Ambassador Shuttle and boarded Grievous' Separtist cruiser. On board Obi-Wan Kenobi's ship, General Grievous dueled Kenobi, while the other two Jedi were making their way toward the main bridge of the enemy cruiser. Once they arrived there, they encountered a tactical droid with the group of commando droids waiting for them. Adi Gallia and Skywalker destroyed all the droids and rescued Jedi Master Koth. Later, while Anakin took injured Koth back to the shuttle, Kenobi reported that Grievous had defeated him and escaped. Gallia left Skywalker and Koth in order to find and help Kenobi, flank Grievous and capture him once and for all. Meanwhile Kenobi was engaging Grievous. Grievous managed to get the upper hand but became unsuccessful and fell into a docking tube. Kenobi managed to get a grip and was about to be killed by Grievous but Adi Gallia then arrived and engaged Grievous in a brief duel. The fight stopped short though due to the distraction of the docking tube being ruptured, allowing Grievous to flee to an escape pod and, from there, the surface of the planet. Gallia rescued Kenobi and several Clone troopers and then closed the tube. She then escorted Koth to a medical station, while Anakin and his master started a search mission for General Grievous. A new threat Adi Galia was present with other members of the Jedi High Council: Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin and Obi-Wan Kenobi at the Jedi Temple when Delta Squad brought back the remains of Master Halsey and his Padawan, Knox. Galia surmised that in the past only Dooku's assasin was capable of this, she then pointed that Dooku's assassin met her end at Battle of Sullust. Gallia and the other masters concluded that Halsey and Knox fell prey to a new threat. Battle of Lola Sayu When the shuttle, that the Even Piell's rescue team had to use to escape the planet surface and the Citadel. Master Yoda and Mace Windu decided to send few Jedi Masters and Republic cruisers to rescue all of them. Adi Gallia, alongside Nautolan Jedi Mater Kit Fisto and Saesee Tiin, was a starfighter leader in the battle. They helped master Plo Koon to get to the surface of the planet, where Anakin Skywalker and others got onboard the gunship. Attacked by the heavy fire of Vulture Droids and Droid Tri-Fighters, the Jedi Cruiser jumped to hyperspace, as soon as all of the Jedi were onboard. Battle of Patitite Pattuna Later, Jedi Master Adi Gallia had to take C-3PO and R2-D2 back to the Coruscant. While they were preparing for the journey. General Grievous's Fleet ambushed them and destroyed Republic Cruisers main reactor. She started evacuating all the troops, when General Grievous arrived on the cruiser. She dueled him, but she was no match for the General, so he captured her and her Star Destroyer was destroyed. Rescue of Adi Gallia "Thanks for the rescue, Master Plo!" -Gallia, after Wolffe rescuing her. Jedi Master Plo Koon with 104st legion arrived to the rescue. Adi Gallia was rescued and General Grievous's ship was destroyed. During their rescue they found C-3PO and R2-D2 and took them back to Coruscant while C3PO talked with Commander Wolffe about their adventures. Adi vs. Grievous.png|Adi duels with Grievous aboard her cruiser. Rescue Team.jpg|Adi Gallia preparing before the Battle of Lola Sayu|link=Adi Gallia AdiGallia1.png|Adi Gallia and Anakin Skywalker fighting commando droids. AdiGallia6.png|Adi Gallia captured by General Grievous. Category:Jedi Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Jedi Council Members